Tipper, typer, my random scribbles!
by chilly47penguin
Summary: Some drabbles on the penguins that are random really. Has a bit of Pripper and Skilene, will have kico. Animalized.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Rocky here! Well I thought I would try out some drabbles for fun ^-^**

**Also if you want me to write something specific ( like a pairing, yada yada...ect, or whatever) I will try o~°**

**I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar, DreamWorks and Nickelodeon do.**

**File**

"Skipper, what's that your reading?" Skipper quickly shut the file while blushing under his feathers.

"Nothing! Um, I mean nothing, like um, you don't need to worry." Private backed away with wide eyes to leave his leader to do, well whatever he was doing.

**Snow cones!**

"Hi Rico, want to get some snow cones?" Rico spun around with his tongue hanging out drooling at Kowalski.

"Snow cones! Snow cones!". Kowalski was struggling to breathe while Rico was giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Yh *wheeze* your recent behaviour leads me to believe you like snow cones."

**Mistletoe**

" Skippa, do you want some eggnog?" Both Private and Skipper turned around to the snickering soldiers.

" Why are you two snickering like a pair of naughty school girls?" The pair answered Skipper' s question by pointing above him and Private. Skipper' s cheeks flushed red while Private looked confused.

" Um, what's so funny about the mistletoe?" This question just made Rico and Kowalski laugh while rolling on the floor. When Private turned to Skipper for an answer, he sure got one type of an answer. When Skipper broke off the kiss, Private was in shock as he felt his heart flutter. Private didn't know if he enjoyed it, or was traumatized by it.

**Whack!**

" I *sniffle* guess I deserve this for what I did." Private' s eyes were red from him crying as he lay on his leader' s lap. _Whack_, Private let out a little whimper as the palette hit his red raw backside.

" Private you know I don't want to do this, *Whack* but you left me no choice."

Finally, after fifty smacks, Skipper rolled Private off then walked away not saying a word. All the while, Private hid in the shadows of his shame and drowned himself in his tears.

**Ha, the last sentence was like a poem or something °*° Anyway, I hope you enjoyed !**


	2. Skilene

**Hi, thank you for all the people who review and like my stories, as it does help:) Anyway, here's a chapter for Skilene fans!**

**I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar, DreamWorks and Nickelodeon do.**

**Thunder storm**

Marlene and the penguins were all in he H.Q playing cards, while rain and hail fell from the sky.

"Got any threes Marlene?" Marlene looked at her cards before looking at Private.

"Uh, go fish." Skipper looked at her because to him, she seemed distracted while worried at the time. Suddenly, there was a load clap of thunder which made Marlene jump. Skipper smirked at her which made her give him a confused look.

" Scared of a storm are we?" Marlene looked at Skipper then gave him a glare while she crossed her arms.

"Huh, I'm not scared Skipper, I'm just... tired." When she finished speaking, Kowalski gave her a weird look.

" Why would you jump if you're tired?" Rico agreed with Kowalski by grunting. Again, there was a clap of thunder then the lights went out. Marlene yelled while she clung onto the nearest thing to her, Skipper. When Skipper chuckled, Marlene got off and mumbled she wasn't scared. Skipper rapped his flipper around her waist then pulled her to him.

"I believe you doll face."

**Green eyed**

Marlene came dancing throughout the door of the H.Q.

"Guess what! Aw ok, I'll tell you. I'm getting a new room mate!" Marlene had her arms in the air then mumbled on about how they were going to be friends. Skipper, was of course suspicious, but then felt weird when Marlene said it was a male otter.

" Wait, a male otter?" Marlene nodded while still jumping around happy.'Why do I feel weird, like I already dislike that male otter...' Then it hit him, he was jealous.

**Tickle**

"Stupid Skipper, saying mammals and women are stupid, UGH! Marlene threw a glass bottle that cut her when it smashed. Instantly, she grabbed he paw which had a piece of glass in it.

"Marlene! Cheese and crackers, what happened to you?" Skipper grabbed a medical kit, then fixed Marlene' s paw. When Skipper finished, Marlene glared at him not looking pleased.

"Skipper I'm still angry over what you said, so don't act like nothing happened." Skipper didn't like seeing Marlene upset with him so he thought for a second on how to make her happy. Slowly, a mischievous grin appeared on Skipper' s beak, he had a idea.

"Ha, I got you now!" Marlene was laughing as she tried for get away from Skipper, who was tickling her.

"Ok! Ok, I'm not angry at you anymore, just please stop it." Skipper stopped for a moment while rubbing his beak in thought.

"Um, no can do doll face." With that, Skipper jumped on her and tickled her sides till Marlene was in a fit of giggles.

**Moonlight**

Skipper was walking around the zoo at 22:53 hours, after trying pointlessly to get to sleep. When he passed the otter habitat, he noticed Marlene was still awake. Playing the guitar, Marlene lay on the grass in the moonlight.

'Wow, I've never seen her so, so... beautiful'. Skipper' s legs went numb when he heard her sing while playing the spanish guitar. Her eyes reflected the moon and stars that shone in vast sky, while her soft words was an angel' s voice to Skipper. To Skipper, she was an angel; one who was innocent and shone brightly in his heart.

**Hi, sorry if you don't like Skilene, but the next chapter will be Pripper then Kico. Also, if you want me to do another pairing, then say ^°^**


	3. Pripper

**Hi, so this is Pripper like I promised, so I hope you enjoy;)**

**I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar, DreamWorks and Nickelodeon do.**

**Giggles**

"Ugh, Private will you stop it!" Skipper had his head in his flippers while Private was giggling non-stop. He had been giggling for ten minutes and quite frankly, Skipper was getting irritated." If you don't stop I'll make you stop _Private_."

"Can't make me!" Skipper gave a sly grin which made Private laugh more, but unfortunate for Private, that was what Skipper wanted. Before Private could close his beak, Skipper locked on in a kiss with him.

"There, seems like that stopped you giggling." Skipper left calm as ever like nothing happened, while Private stood frozen with his face burning hot.

**Sleep talk**

"Skippa, why we're you talking in your sleep?" Everyone looked at Skipper awaiting an answer while they all played go fish.

"Well Private, sometimes animals talk in their sleep, nothing more to it." Skipper adjusted some of his cards then Kowalski asked a question.

"Private, what did Skipper say in his sleep?"

"Um...ow yea, he said something like you got lovely eyes and smile, then said I lov-oof" Private was on the floor under Skipper who had his flipper around Private' s beak.

"It was nothing! Ha ha, yea nothing at all so let us move on!"

**Dreams**

Skipper stood in front of Private' s bunk where he was sound asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling. Skipper looked at how he softly smiled in his dream land, tightly hugging his Lunacorn toy while he slept.

'How do you always melt my heart without trying' Skipper smiled at his thoughts then quietly climbed into his own bunk, ready to go in his own land of dreams with the one he loved.

**Golden sun**

"Look Skipper, isn't it just beautiful." Private was looking at the sunset in the park with Skipper. The golden sun shone down on the pair as they sat on the green grass below.

" Yes, it is beautiful and much more." Unknown to Private, Skipper wasn't looking or talking about the sunset all evening, but instead looked and talked about the penguin in his arms.

**Try**

"Urr, it's no use, I can't do it!" Private sat on the floor where he tripped when doing a new move. Skipper helped the rookie up, then wiped a tear of frustration away on his face.

"Private, you will be able to do it, so keep trying and I will help you as well." With that, Skipper helped him do the move again and caught him when he fell.

After a whole night, Private finally got the move right which made him burst with happiness.

"Skippa, did you see that! I finally did it." Skipper smiled at the excited penguin who turned to him then hugged him."Thank you Skippa, this really means a lot to me."

"Your welcome young Private, but I did say you would be able to do it, did I not?" Private rolled his eyes which got him tipped upside down in the air by Skipper holding him up.

"Skippa! Put me down." Private tried to wiggle free but couldn't.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't roll your eyes at me." Private sighed but then smiled as he quickly did the new move he learned on Skipper. Skipper ended up on the floor while Private stood above him smirking.

"You're right Skippa, you did say I would be able to do it."

**Hi, so the last one was more of a father and son thing but at the end more of a lover thing, meh, doesn't matter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and if you got a pair you want me to do, I'll put it on my list:) Next chapter is for the Kico lovers, bye ^_~**


End file.
